


Fishy Friends

by ooBerry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, barely begun, i have a loot more planning to do so therell be more tags soon, mermaid!eren, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooBerry/pseuds/ooBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi keeps mysteriously finding dead fish in his boat when he goes out for research, and it's driving him nuts.<br/>Eren keeps secretly leaving dead fish in Levi's boat because he believes Levi's job is fishing.</p>
<p>Once Levi discovers that a mermaid is the culprit to his fish problem, he realizes he's got a new, much bigger problem on his plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for any typos and how oddly paced this might be.  
> itll get better i promise i havent gotten to do the proper planning yet so this is mega poopy  
> it shall improve

I grimaced at the pile of fish on my boat.

Something was purposely putting dead fish there.

I’d been out on a task for a while, but on that day I’d had enough. I’d decided to sit there and stare at that one spot until I saw whatever put it there, but there was always something that pulled my attention away.

And everytime that happened,

a new fish arrived.

I was going absolutely insane.

Where were these damned fish coming from and why? Of all the things that would eventually drive me mad, I never thought it would be dead fish.

Why, just

why.

I’d only been out for half an hour or so, but I was done. I couldn’t take any more of that fishy business. I needed to solve the issue and obviously I was getting nowhere by myself.

I glared at the fish as if maybe if I stared long enough, they would confess their secrets.

What had I done to deserve this hell.

 

\--

 

“Hanji, we’ve got a problem.”

I plopped a bag full of dead fish onto their desk- completely disregarding any important documents they might have had on said desk.

They stared at the bag, confused by my greeting, “Uhm.”

“I know you asked me to get tags on those whales but I keep finding fish in my boat and by the time I get back to trying to track them down, it’s too late,” I explained with a huff.

“Levi where are these coming from?” Hanji asked loudly as they poked at the bag of fish corpses.

“I don’t know but it’s really bothersome.”

We worked for an international aquarium near the coast, and Hanji was a researcher directly in charge of keeping an eye on the nearby ocean and/or obtaining specimens from it.

Hanji was one of the top marine biologists in the nation, and also one of the most secretive. It was something I really liked about them.

I was just in charge of general shit, but since our friend and boss Erwin was so efficient, I had a lot of free time and ended up helping Hanji a lot.

It’d been the time of year for a specific Orca pod to pass by us so Hanji needed me to go observe them and tag the two new whales.

I’d been at it every day for a week, and every single time I went out to do this

fish would end up in my boat.

They were already dead when I heard them plop onto my boat’s deck, and every time I looked away there’d be a new one.

It was pissing me off. Every couple minutes I’d have to clean the floor and I never got to get info on the orcas because I was so transfixed on the damn fish.

“You’re not taking anyone with you are you?”

“No.”

“Is there ever anyone around? Maybe to prank you?”

“I’m kilometers away from the beach Hanji, nobody would be out there close enough to ‘prank me’,” I sighed.

The brunette pushed their glasses on top of their head and tapped on the desk thoughtfully. Their messy hair and overall sloppy appearance really matched the appearance of their chaotic workspace.

After thinking for some time, they started stacking up some loose papers and stood up.

“Here, let’s both go check it out.”

I grimaced at their terrible stacking job, “Now?”

They shrugged and grabbed one of our night-vision cameras, “Why not?”

I sighed again and followed them out, “Alright I guess. You should tell someone to get rid of those fish though.”

They paused at the door and stared at the fish, “Hmmm they look okay? Think we could use it for food supply for some of our guests?”

It took me a second to realise the ‘guests’ they were referring to were the animals in the aquarium.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want any more of them.”

Hanji stared at the fish for a short moment longer then promptly bounced away and headed outside.

I yelled at an intern to remove the fish from Hanji’s office before following them out.

 

\--

 

Hanji laughed with glee like a toddler.

They ran from side to side on the boat, stuck their arm in the water, tried to steal my steering job, and even tried to call to the whales ‘in their native tongue’- i.e. shriek at the top of their lungs while varying low and high tones.

I was about ready to simply jump off the boat and leave the engine running with Hanji still on it.

Once we reached our destination, I stopped the boat and started turning on the lights on the boat because it was getting dark.

Hanji made no effort to assist me and instead surveyed the water surrounding the boat.

“Do you think it’ll happen again?” they shouted at me.

I looked down into the water beside the edge of the boat where I stood. It looked like black nothingness that expanded forever. All I could see was the reflection of the light from the boat.

I glanced back at Hanji who was bent so far over one of the edges, I hoped they might fall.

“I don’t know. You might’ve changed the circumstances, as well as I’ve only gone out in the afternoon,” I answered.

Then I heard a shriek and a splash. Concerned that Hanji actually fell in the water, I turned back again quickly to find them laughing.

“I saw a fish!”

I shook my head and moved to sit in a chair, “You’ve seen plenty of fish Hanji.”

“But I love them.”

I gave no reply and simply clicked my tongue.

As bitter as I was towards the crazy scientist, I was really quite fond of them. We’d known each other for a long time and had a deep trust in each other. They were one of the few people I let on the boat with me because in the case we get stranded on a random island, I’d need to be careful about who’s with me. Hanji would have enough wit to keep us alive so they’re allowed on my boat.

Yes, that is my true reasoning. I take it seriously.

We stayed like that for a while. Me, sitting in a chair absentmindedly watching Hanji, and Hanji, making their rounds by the water and recording it all.

Every once in awhile there would be a splash and Hanji would burst out laughing again.

“I’m telling you Levi, I’ve made a new friend!”

“Great.”

“It keeps following me around but it won’t let me see it,” they continued. “Not getting anything on the camera either.”

I groaned and rose from my chair, “Alright let’s go. Come back with me tomorrow at my normal time and we’ll see what happens then.”


	2. Fish People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji go out to investigate and Hanji catches a glimpse of the culprit!

I was on my way to the parking lot to load my car with supplies for the day, when I heard a slow pattern of slapping on the floor. I quickly realised they were footsteps and that they were approaching me.

I brought my pace to a leisurely stroll before stopping and turning around.

Hanji was standing there in full scuba gear giving me a crazy look through their goggles.

I rolled my eyes while they in turn snorted and removed their mouthpiece.

“Hey Cap’n, you ready for our adventure?”

I sighed and gestured for them to follow me out. “Yes, _your majesty_ , let’s get going.”

The crazy brunette cackled and ran outside ahead of me. I followed with a much calmer gate.

“Why are you wearing all of that?”

“Because I’m hot and I science,” they answered, skipping across the parking lot confidently.

I said nothing back and simply unlocked the trunk to my car.

Hanji stopped once we reached the car and put their hands on their hips with a huff, “Levi, you didn’t agree with me.”

I quirked an eyebrow and shoved the equipment into the trunk, “With what?”

“The fact that I’m hot.”

I closed the trunk and glanced up at them, “Well if it’s a fact, why must I agree?”

“Levi.”

I grumbled and headed towards the driver's door, “That ass is flaming hot Hanji, ten out of ten would tap.”

They squealed and hopped into the passenger seat as I got the car started.

“Oh hey what’s that?” they asked, staring curiously at the bags in the back seat.

“That’s our lunch.”

They gasped and grabbed my arm harshly- luckily I was used to this, otherwise we would have already crashed.

“You made a lunch to share with me!? You’re so sweet. And thoughtful. I forgot we’d be out during lunch,” they cooed.

I clicked my tongue and said nothing. Of course Hanji forgot about lunch. Hanji forgot about anything that resembled taking care of one’s body. Shower? What’s a shower? Water? Oh yeah, we drink that? Why is my stomach grumbling?! Oh yeah I should eat, it’s been like a week!

Hanji was ridiculously careless and scatterbrained, and I, being the tender, caring, warm hearted person I was, had to look after them occasionally. I should get paid extra. I should demand I get paid the amount Hanji’s assistant got on top of my usual salary.

They started rummaging through the bags, “Ooooh what’s in here-”

I slapped their hands away, “Hey, keep out, that’s for lunch.”

“I just wanna see-”

“It’s food, there’s food in there. Satisfied?”

They pouted their lips and sunk down into their seat, prepared to sulk for an entire thirty seconds.

Luckily, some supernatural force seemed to smile down on me and Hanji stayed quiet until we reached the dock.

I knew they weren’t really sulking. I could see in the corner of my eye they were entertaining themselves with the scenery outside the window.

Once we got out of the car their noise button turned back on and they reluctantly helped me carry our stuff to the boat.

 

~~

 

“Hanji, shut up, you might scare the ocean away.”

They cackled loudly and looked up at me from leaning over the edge of my boat, yet again.

“I’m not _that_ loud Levi.”

I rolled my eyes, “You are _that_ loud, I assure you.”

They giggled and proceeded to what looked like an attempt to jump off the boat.

I paid no mind to my weird partner and focused on the task at hand.

Today would be the day we would solve this cursed fish issue. I would be free at last. My madness cured.

Once I stopped the boat and got everything situated, Hanji ran over and lept on me.

“Raviolli, my friend came back!”

I shrugged off the cooky mass and raised an eyebrow, “‘Your friend’? From last night?”

They nodded eagerly before laughing and dancing into the distance.

Admittedly curious, I followed.

“How do you know?”

“The same behavior! It keeps shying away from me,” Hanji hummed.

I nodded slowly and peered into the water, “Perhaps you’ll get to see it today since it’s sunny.”

I stood there with Hanji, staring at the surrounding waters, for a long time. I contemplated the idea that maybe this fish that Hanji seemed to have befriended was the cause?

Maybe it was flinging fish into the boat? Maybe it was exciting a strange amount of flying fish and they ended up in my boat? Were there even any flying fish out there? Were fish just accidentally jumping into my boat?

Hanji suddenly let out a quiet breath and grabbed my arm tightly.

I gave them a questioning look but they paid no mind. They removed their feet flippers and gave them to me before walking strangely slow across the boat.

I watched and waited.

When they got within a meter from the edge of the boat they bent down so they were squatting before scooting a teensy bit closer and then stopping altogether.

After a moment of silence, they raised a hand to me and lifted one finger as if to tell me to stay put.

Then, within an instant, it was as if Hanji was traded for a dead fish.

I finally witnessed the dead fish being thrown into my boat and as soon as the fish was thrown, Hanji dove into the water.

I quickly ran across and looked around, but I knew I needed to give Hanji a moment to do whatever it was they were after; Hanji was a very capable person and never required saving.

A few anxious moments later, Hanji popped out of the water.

I immediately reached out to pull them up as they gasped and began to babble.

“Levi- there’s-...the friend-”

“Hey, calm down. What are you trying to say?” I grunted as I got them settled on the ground.

“It was my friend! I was following them over to the other side- and I didn’t want them to hear me so I had to take off the flippers- so I could see but…”

It was then that I noticed they were rubbing the back of their forearm. Hanji was bleeding.

“Holy shit, Hanji what was it?!” There were several scratches across their arm. Nothing too deep, but enough to bleed.

I left them there for a brief moment to retrieve my first aid kit.

They didn’t answer, which I originally thought was because they were in pain.

“Certainly not a friend I guess huh?” I mumbled as I returned.

“No, it wasn’t my friend that did this, there was another one,” they mused quietly.

“So you did see it?” I questioned as I rolled up their sleeve to patch them up.

Again they didn’t answer.

I paused my bandaid work to look them in the eye, “Hanji. Answer me.”

“Levi I think mermaids are throwing fish at you.”

I raised my eyebrows.

They pursed their lips and continued, “It’s probably because you’re so mean they want you to leave. Either that or your booty is so undeniably hot that they’re giving you offerings.”

After a long awkward silence, and Hanji bleeding, they waved their hand dismissively.

“Ok but seriously Levi, there’s fish people under the boat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Just an FYI, I typically aim to update about twice a week (don't take me to heart on that. my schedule fluctuates, but I really will try to keep a steady pace with this piece) and I aim to keep my chapters at at least 1,000 words.  
> And sorry for my typos, I try to proofread it but proofreading isn't the same when it's your own writing. I'm hoping to get someone to proofread the rest of the chapters so hopefully you won't have to suffer much longer.  
> Aaaaand my tumblr is ooberry.tumblr.com if you have any requests or just want to chat!
> 
> So who do you think Hanji saw in the water?! (ʘ‿ʘ)


	3. She'll Clam Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eren's pov!

Talking was something we weren’t able to do underwater.

And it was something I very anxiously wanted to do in that moment.

Mikasa had a strong grip on my arm and showed no sign of letting go or slowing down. I continuously pulled away but I was sure she was too hyped up on adrenaline to be bothered by me.

I finally let out a shrill shriek that forced her to let go of me.

She may have had the most beautiful voice in our group but I, by far, had the most powerful.

She turned to me with her ear fins stretched wide and glared at me.

Sure we couldn’t say anything but I knew exactly what she wanted to say.

‘Eren you’re a fucking idiot, what are you doing at the surface in the middle of the day? Why were you throwing stuff into that boat? You almost got caught by that human, you are dead meat.’

I could see she was still nervous about our still relative closeness to the boat but I didn’t want to get too far from it.

The fisherman I’d been helping brought a friend last night that I really thought was nice and wanted to see more of. They both came back again the next afternoon, and I was really shocked when the friend  tricked me and jumped into the water with me, but pleasantly surprised nonetheless.

It was Mikasa that wasn’t so pleased. I didn’t know she had been following me.

She hurt the human I’d been playing with and I was incredibly mad about that.

Exchanging looks was all we could do at the moment. Neither of us wanted to give the other a song to communicate because someone else might hear.

The humans that were still close might have heard.

She wanted me to use more common sense and take our family into consideration before doing stupid things but I knew her anger stemmed more so from the fact I put myself in danger, than the fact I risked exposing our existence.

I had faith I wasn’t in danger.

The brown haired companion the fisherman brought with him was childlike. They continued to splash alongside my splashing for a long time the night previous, despite the fact I kept myself hidden. They weren’t intent on finding me and grabbing me. They simply had fun.

And the fisherman. He wasn’t a bad man. He was quiet and thoughtful. I could see it when he stared into the water.

That man was not an irrationally violent one that would hunt me down and dissect me. I could trust him.

Mikasa didn’t believe me. From her perspective I was flopping in areas I shouldn’t be. From her perspective she saved me from being kidnapped and that was enough to justify stealing me away from them.

She had every right to be scared for me and for all of us, and I knew it.

But I had just as much right to explore and learn things for myself. I was in charge of myself, not her or anyone else.

It was an intense stare down I was determined not to lose.

In the distance we heard a call that I recognized as Armin.

We both whipped our heads to around to see his small form awhile away- his blue tail unwavering. He was waiting for us.

Mikasa looked back to me, her anger softened but her determination still strong.

She wanted me to be safe. We needed to go home.

I heard a soft bubbling above and realised one of the humans must have gone back into the water.

I didn’t dare look up as Mikasa didn’t seem to notice and I didn’t want her to.

I let out a small sound and turned away from her, pulling my arm out of her grasp.

She didn’t protest, but she didn’t leave.

I glanced at her over my shoulder and gave her a defeated look, to let her think I have given up for the day.

It didn’t completely convince her. She looked ready to leave but she wanted me to go with.

Armin made another soft call which made Mikasa more desperate.

Now she didn’t seem so angry since I looked to have cooled down a bit, and instead she wore concern on her face.

I pointed down and a little bit to our right, indicating that I was going to go mess with some bottom feeders for a while.

She didn’t quite take this either, but Armin made a third call with a few gentle notes as if to comfort her: ‘Eren needs to calm down for a bit, leave him be.’

I felt a little guilty by the sad look she gave me, I’ll admit that.

After a few moment of more staring, she quickly turned and sped away towards Armin, her red scales making her speed look incredibly dangerous.

Once I was sure they were gone, I finally brought my attention up to the boat.

The brown haired companion was peering down at me.

Once they noticed me looking up at them, they waved nervously.

I was suddenly a little scared. Not scared of them the same way Mika was, but scared in the same way you get every time you meet someone new.

I felt my own ear fins flatten against my head defensively and flicked my tail a few times before slowly swimming up to their level.

When I got to them however, they swam upwards to the surface.

That made me a little hesitant.

I’d only been above the surface those few quick times to give the fisherman fish- I’d never done anything more and those few moments alone were enough to have had me killed. Whatever was coming next, I probably wasn’t prepared for it.

My fear was undermined by my want to meet them though.

They were quiet when I came up. Completely silent.

The fisherman was leaning over his boat staring at me, and the companion was still in the water, grinning at me.

I wanted to look around to make sure we were safe, but for some reason I felt like that would be embarrassing. I didn’t want them to think I was afraid. Even though they probably already knew I was.

Eventually the one in the water closest to me cleared their throat and spoke, “Are you okay?”

Am I okay? They were asking if I was okay??

The fisherman threw a strange object down at his friend’s head, “We don’t even know if it talks Hanji, introduce yourself first sheesh.”

That made me panic a teensy bit. Maybe I was wrong about him, Maybe he was violent.

The way his friend laughed told me otherwise- the action of violence was apparently a good one. I relaxed a little bit at that.

“I get the feeling they can Levi.”

‘Hanji’s’ defending me made me admittedly happy inside.

‘Levi’ narrowed his eyes at me then at Hanji.

“What happened down there?”

This brought Hanji’s attention back to their previous question, “Oh yeah, are you okay? You looked like you were in trouble down there. I considered trying to help but it looked like intervening might have been bad…”

My first time talking to human’s oh wow.

“You were smart. She would have killed you if she knew you were still in the water,” I stated.

They both gawked at me. Neither seemed to care that I had told Hanji they almost died, they were too focused on the fact I actually spoke.

That made me giggle. They were acting dumb and friendly- they weren’t the evil exterminators I had been told they would be.

My laugh seemed to bring their attention back to the situation.

“Wait, so what happened?” Levi asked again.

“My sister followed me out here without my knowing and tried to take me home with her,” I turned to Hanji, “I’m very sorry she attacked you. Please understand she was just very very scared and didn’t want me in danger.”

Hanji shook their head furiously, “Oh no! I get it! I figured that was the case, after all I did pull a sneak attack on you. That was entirely my fault for acting so rashly, I just knew you didn’t want me to see you so I tried to find a way around that. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

I waved my hand to dismiss the notion, “Oh you’re fine. She’ll clam down eventually.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Did you just say ‘clam down’-”

Hanji lurched forward and grabbed my hand, “Oh my goooodness!!”

I was confused by her exclamation but I wasn’t necessarily scared.

They were inspecting my hands, probably because I had webbed fingers and they didn’t.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Anyway. Your sister? How many more mer...merpeople are there?”

That question reminded me of what I was doing.

It was dangerous. Sure, I still wanted to talk to them, but I didn’t want to do anything drastic. Introductions were enough for one day.

I hesitantly pulled my hand away from Hanji and backed away, “I should go…”

Hanji’s eyes widened, but they made no move to protest it, “Did we say something wrong?”

“No I just…” I looked around nervously, “It’s dangerous for me to be here. I should go.”

They said nothing and simply nodded sadly.

“I’ll be back to see you,” I declared before sinking down into the water, prepared to propel myself away.

But then I remembered I didn’t say when.

I quickly popped back up, to their surprise.

“Tomorrow.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow and Hanji gave me a silent nod.

I went to make my escape again but….

I resurfaced yet again.

“You can be here tomorrow right? Like about the same time or…” I rambled.

“Kid go home already. We’ll be here,” Levi interrupted

I felt my cheeks heat up and my ear fins stretch themselves out slowly before diving back into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so dead tired guys. i have a four test tomorrow and then i have a ten hour closing shift at work.  
> there's no prayer of an update tomorrow
> 
> anyhoodle  
> how do we feel about eren's casual usage of a fish pun? are you ready for more because i have plenty

**Author's Note:**

> mermaids  
> give this a kudos if u agree


End file.
